There exists a need, due to the widespread use of cellular telephones and Internet communications, to provide a user on an activated telecommunications enabled device to record voice and audible sounds either upon command or during a an active telecommunications session. Further details and advantages of such a system are described in the Certified Communications System patent discussed earlier.
Also, the interface provided to the user engaged in an active telecommunications session is an important tool in the Certified Communications System patent.